onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 539
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=620 p.2-16 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Nami - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Revived Fate! Nami and the Fishman Pirates!" is the 539th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin continues her search while the New Fishman Pirates begin to take over. People are also seen being forced to step on a photo, and if they don't, they are considered as enemies. On the otherhand, Jinbe and Nami are having a serious conversation about Arlong. Nami then has flashbacks of her past and how Arlong messed up her life. Afterwards, Hatchi explained to Nami how when they were just kids they dreamed of the land that humans lived, but was in return rejected. Jinbe talks about how the relationship between fishmen and humans stayed the same, even over 200 years, and the two people that rose to power to change history were Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. But of both of the two, what was their hidden angst? Long Summary Robin is seen walking through the Sea Forest and eventually finds what she was looking for. Meanwhile, Neptune's army escapes the palace and the Ministers lament how this have turned out. The Minister of the Right tell the soldiers to look for the princes and then they'll come back to reclaim the palace. While this is going on, the New Fishman Pirates are forcing the citizens of Fishman Island to step on Otohime's face as loyalty. As Dosun is forcing the citizens, Fukaboshi arrives and punches him in the face in anger for forcing the citizens to step on his late mothers face. At the graveyard, Jinbe reassures Shirahoshi that her father will be saved. Sanji is serving tea to the girls and Nami tells him to settle down as she's trying to have a conversation with Jinbe and wants to know if he really did send Arlong to the East Blue. Sanji also wants to know as he remembers Jinbe's name from what Yosaku mentioned two years ago and from reading the paper involving Luffy working together with Jinbe. He goes on to state how hard Nami has had it with Arlong for eight long years and claims what he says next will decide if he forgives him or not. Jinbe is left shocked by hearing this and Hachi states it's all true, while Nami reminisces her time with Arlong's gang. Nami states that no matter what, she'll never forgive Arlong for what he did and notes that from two years ago on Sabaody, she never imagined that Fishmen would be ever captured and noticed that Sabaody Park is identical to Arlong Park in design. Hachi states that Arlong always hated humans, but as a child, along with Hachi and the others, desired to be apart of the Human world. He states that 200 years ago was when the World Government made a truce with Fishmen and the king was later able to attend the council of kings. However, mankind still hated Fishman. Den talks about how the Great Pirate Era caused great trouble on the island and Jinbe states that was able to end thanks to the late Whitebeard. Jinbe talks about how those in the government with power are the ones who are the worst in discrimination, such as the World Nobles. He states that two people on the island attempted to make a change for Fishmen: the hero of slaves, Fisher Tiger, and the late queen, Otohime. While Luffy can't remember Tiger completely from his talk with Hancock, Jinbe states it was because of these two that changed the island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime showed Robin finding the Poneglyph. *In the manga, Hyouzou was only seen forcing citizens to step on Otohime's fumi-e. In the anime, Hyouzou also cuts his gourd after drinking of it, and some of the citizens who opposed. *Zeo is shown using his ability to camouflage, which is only revealed a little later in the manga. *In the manga, Fukaboshi was holding his trident when he struck Dosun. In the anime, he was bare-handed. Also, he was shown saving a citizen who was about to be attacked by Dosun. *The manga did not show Otohime's face until after the flashbacks start. *Caribou is shown kidnapping more mermaids at Coral Hill. *In the anime, Arlong, Hatchan, Kuroobi and Chew, are fully seen as children, looking at Sabaody Park. In the manga, only their silhouettes were shown. *In the manga Nami took the cup of tea from Sanji causing Luffy to later on steal it from her, while in the anime Nami rejected the cup of tea and Luffy took it when Sanji placed it aside. *During the scene of Fisher Tiger attacking Mariejois, on the left side of the screen, is possible to see the silhouettes of The Gorgon Sisters, escaping with the other slaves. Site Navigation